


The Mob Finally Arrives

by Geradsredskittle666



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Injury, kicked out, kind ravi, pitch fork mob, safe ravi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geradsredskittle666/pseuds/Geradsredskittle666
Summary: Liv gets kicked out of her home and Ravi comes to the rescue. Warnings: discrimination, depression, references to intent to kill zombies, references to zombie genecide, zombie hate crimes, gun violence. Pairings: Liv/Ravi friendship.





	The Mob Finally Arrives

 

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own iZombie or any of its characters or other property. I do not make profit off this work and do not intend to. This works purpose is entertainment. 

 

**Warnings:** discrimination, depression, references to intent to kill zombies, references to zombie genecide, zombie hate crimes, gun violence

 

**Spoilers:** Set in season 4. May  contain spoilers but previous knowledge not really needed.

 

**Pairings:** Liv/Ravi friendship 

 

**AN:** Set during Season 4

 

START

 

It wasn’t unexpected.

 

In fact, there were already hundreds of zombies in secret Filmore Graves safe houses. All run from their homes. Some mere children, some teens and every other age up to elderly zombies kicked out from nursing homes and ignored by family.

 

So Liv had packed a bag. Kept under her bed with the bare essentials (some clothes, a jacket, her prescriptions, her wallet and keys, phone charger, headphones, runners and her key to the morgue). She didn’t bother packing sentimental things. Why bother?

 

When the banging at the door started, Peyton woke instantly. She quickly called out “Coming! Leave the door in one piece!” before knocking on Liv’s bedroom door. Instantly, the stashed bag was thrown on her back.

 

When her friend answered the door, she glared at the mob gathered. Most were armed. “What do you want?” she asked sharply.

 

The leader smirked. “To put one right through your friends skull. What else? But we had a vote. No shooting. We kick em to the curb instead! Not as fun but at least it makes us safe.” he spoke roughly.

 

Peyton had to breathe to calm herself. “That isn’t fair. You’ll be hearing from me.” she said calmer than she felt.

 

Another man pushed through the crowd. “Look, for what its worth, I agree. Your lucky I managed to convince the others not to shoot first, ask later. If Miss Moore leaves peacefully, I garentee she will leave alive. I can’t promise much else.” he appealed.

 

She softened. “Alright.” she conceded. What else could she do? If this was her available choices?

 

“Liv, are you awake?” She called out.

 

Liv appeared, bag on her back. “I heard” she said bitterly. “Will you let me ‘leave peacefully’ or what?” she challenged.

 

The mob parted and she moved quickly, not stopping for anything. She needed safety first. She was almost off the newly human only building’s property when she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. Rocks. The man who had expressed joy at wanting to “put one in her skull” was looking triumphant. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned away. She ran until she was sure she was clear of any large crowds.

 

She calmed her breathing. She needed to assess the situation.

1\. She needed somewhere to stay the night. A hotel was out of the question. So she would need to stay somewhere she knew. Somewhere safe.

2\. Her head still hurt and a bad headache was forming. She felt dizzy too. Concussion? Only a doctor would be able to tell. So add medical attention to that list.

3\. It was 3am and freezing. She put on her jacket, putting on the hood to cover up the wound. She pulled on her runners. Otherwise she was only wearing a flimsy night gown. Not dressed for this cold. So she added warmth to that list.

 

Only one place fit all the criteria. She made her way to Ravi’s place. She tried to put her wild emotions away, push them into some dark place it wouldn’t bother her.

 

She only found herself sobbing more. Her worst nightmare had come true. A mob driving her away. Driving all zombies they could find away.

 

Ravi POV

I hear knocking...its 4am. What the hell. This better be an emergency!

 

I don’t expect to see her. She looks dazed and upset. Actually distraught seems a better word. Something is wrong. “Come in” I say, unsure what to do yet.

 

I force myself to calm down. I need to take stock of the situation.

She is here at 4am, so what happened to her own bed?

She is dressed in very weather inappropriate clothing, she must have had to hurry. She only has a bag, chances are she didn’t elect to leave her own bed.

Something happened to upset her.

She also looks dazed, unfocused. Not in an upset way either. Injured?

 

Forced out of her home? Likely.

 

She is crying into my chest, I hold her tight. She trembles in my arms, who knows if its from cold or shock? When she calms down enough to release me, I help her sit down on lounge. "Are you hurt?" I ask, concerned.

 

She nods, then winces in pain. That tells me location. "Your head?" I ask.

 

She nods again. She pulls down her hood and I can't help but gasp in horror. There is a large head wound where something large and sharp hit her hard. Probably thrown from a distance. A rock maybe? "Okay, Let me get what I need. Sit tight." I squeeze her shoulder reassuringly.

 

I return with the first aid kit and a bowl of warm water. "I need to see how bad this is, so I will clean it first. Okay with that? Tell me if it hurts." I ask.

 

She allows me to gently clean the wound, I do my best to get her pale hair back to its usual colour. When I see what I am working with, I relax. Its better than it looked. "Lets stitch you up, okay?" I ask gently.

 

Again she allows me to do so.

 

"Lets get some sleep okay? Your safe here. We both need the sleep." I assure her, helping her to her feet. She is beyond exhausted. I do feel calmer now. She is safe.

 

Once in bed, I pull her into a firm hold. "Your safe. I promise your safe." I murmur as she relaxes and gives into exhaustion.

 

DYSGFSHFUSEHFIOEWGEWHGISHGIORHGIRIGORWHIGHESIGHESIOGHISEHGGHI

 

She wakes exactly 12 hours later. She looks better already.

 

Looking through my phone, I see 6 missed called from Peyton and another 3 from Clive. Even 2 missed called from Blaine.

I decide to text everyone. 'Liv slept here last night. Don't worry.'

 

Unsurprisingly my phone receives instant replies.

 

'Keep me posted.' from Blaine

'Take care of my bestie. I'll bring her stuff by later.' from Peyton.

'Call if I can do anything' from Clive.

 

He put the phone away. His attention needed to be on her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

 

"Better. It was my worst nightmare come true. Villagers with pitchforks...or guns in this case. One of them even told me point blank he wanted to shoot me. He also threw that rock." she explained distantly.

 

He rubbed her back, and like magic her tension melted away. "Your safe here. This is home now. I'll protect you." he said, as it it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
